


Set Me in Motion

by Cyanne



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-16
Updated: 2011-07-16
Packaged: 2017-10-21 11:07:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/224510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyanne/pseuds/Cyanne





	Set Me in Motion

Rodney checked the gym, then the shooting range. No luck. The messhall, John's quarters, their pier, Rodney's quarters just in case, and as a last resort,  John's seldom used office. There was still no sign of him and Rodney was getting tired of traipsing all over Atlantis. Teyla and Ronon hadn't seen him and he wasn't about to ask Woolsey.

Rodney debated about checking with Lorne when he remembered the balcony off the south spire. It was one of John's favorite places to hide, had been ever since the first year, and it was there that Rodney found him, staring out into the darkness.

Rodney quietly slipped out on the balcony and stood as close to John as he could without touching him. Keeping his distance was killing him, but Rodney knew he was invading the other man's sanctuary and the next move had to be up to him.

"I don't think I can do this anymore," John whispered, as broken as Rodney had ever heard him.  That was all it took to shatter Rodney's resolve to let John control the pace. He'd been alone for far too long and damned if Rodney was going to stand by and allow him to suffer anymore.

"Shhh, it's okay. Come here, " he gently told John. He steered them to the wall opposite the railing and carefully guided John to the ground. Leaning back against the wall, he wrapped his arms around an unresisting John Sheppard. "I’ve got you," Rodney assured him.

John turned his head to rest his ear against Rodney's heart and Rodney responded by resettling his arms around him, trying to convey as much safety and love as he could.

"It's okay, " he said again. "You don't have to be strong right now. It's my turn." He felt John relax against him and Rodney smiled, content to stay there for as long as John needed him to.


End file.
